<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marcel Gerard Imagines by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140171">Marcel Gerard Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Marcel Gerard imagines, oneshots and prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcel Gerard / Reader, Marcel Gerard / You, Marcel Gerard x Reader, Marcel Gerard x You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marcel Gerard Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The witches had gathered around you despite the current rules. They knew that a large gathering of witches would attract attention but they were grateful for the help you’d given them. You were given charms, plants to protect you, crafts with magic worked into them, ingredients. Even a few simple spells in a book that would only open to you. Just ones for your protection.</p><p>The last gift was a daylight ring from Sophie Deveraux. For safety, in case anything terrible happened she whispered as she handed it to you and hugged you. They had helped you backup your apartment, piling your things in your car. Which was when the vampires arrived en masse. “What do we have here?” Marcel’s cocky voice rang out as he parted the vampires, walking towards the witches.</p><p>“No one is doing any magic here.” Sophie snapped quickly.<br/>“A lot of witches for no magic.” Marcel said dismissively. His smile slid off his face when he saw you.<br/>“They’re not doing magic. They’re saying goodbye. They’re allowed to do that.” Your tone had a force to it that made Marcel chuckle nervously.<br/>“Saying goodbye to whom?”<br/>“Me. I’m leaving New Orleans.”</p><p>There was a nervous tension as Marcel stared at you for a moment. The witches stood close by, glancing at each other while the vampires bared their fangs. “Back off.” Marcel said finally, addressing the vampires who did as they were ordered. “You’re leaving? You can’t leave.”<br/>“She can go where she wants, she’s human. You can’t…” Sophie was cut off by Marcel’s hand snatching around her throat as he moved past you in a breeze.<br/>“Let her go Marcel.” You said firmly through gritted teeth. He let her drop and someone rushed forward to pull Sophie back. “I don’t belong here Marcel. I’m just playing catch up or putting out fires. I’m not exactly able to help anyone.”<br/>“I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” Marcel said quickly as he gestured at the witches. “You help them, you’ve helped me! We can’t hold together without you doing what you do.”<br/>“I… I just need to go… for a while.”<br/>“I get that. Just, come back when you’re ready. We all need you.” Marcel said softly with a reluctant sign. He hugged you quickly and opened your car door. You drove away leaving a mingle of vampires and witches behind you. You couldn’t help but hope you were doing the right thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>